


新表

by sissikahn



Category: The Founding of a Republic（2009）, 建国大业
Genre: M/M, 建国大业 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn





	新表

新表

 

毛人凤这个人，阎锦文总共见过两面。  
阎锦文自从到了上海，就没走开过，更别说为了个萍水相逢又八竿子打不到一块儿的长官，作出这种疯狂的事情。  
那次毛人凤来上海，为的是什么样的事，阎锦文稍一琢磨，跑不出那几种。只不过拉开派头横行上海这事儿，搁毛人凤身上，就算阎锦文只是带人远远护着，也觉得不对。  
如今的局座不像从前那位，对外的势头似乎强些，也常露脸；不过像阎锦文这样的，若想跟他搭上话，还需要引荐。  
阎锦文也不知道那天是怎么回事。他不过是带人揪出来几个死盯着毛人凤的杂碎——一转手就给局里的人收了，一转眼毛人凤本人反落到他手上了。  
所以阎锦文眼下才像个疯子似的，上了去南京的火车。  
阎锦文没闹明白到底怎么回事，只知道眼睛一闭一睁，这白日里还隔街守着护着的长官就撂他床上了。喝酒的事常有，可那天他有任务没喝；逢场作戏他会，但戏作到毛人凤头上，就算他阎锦文一身老虎胆，也没想过。  
酒后言行，阎锦文知道不该穷惦记着，但那可是毛人凤啊！  
无论是在上海街头招摇过市，还是在豪华夜宴辗转沉醉，毛人凤怎么说怎么做，只要眯起眼咧嘴一笑，就都透着阴谋的味道。  
说白了，阎锦文不想承认，苦心经营这么些年，没准儿就因这一次“逢场作戏”，落到什么圈套里去。  
可那是毛人凤，犯得着对他这小小的副队长下套吗？  
阎锦文没有坐进包厢招摇的癖好，压了压帽檐，收敛了气息在人群中坐了一小时，终于到了饭点。起身往餐车去的时候，他不禁攥了攥衣袋里的东西——就是这该死的东西，让他鬼使神差地负了杨虎他们的约见，赶上这趟火车。  
那天阎锦文张开眼，毛人凤没扣衣领拍拍屁股就走人了。整夜的阴差阳错，毛人凤也就留下这么个东西，阎锦文知道，是他无意落下的。  
官僚晚宴上什么好表都有，阎锦文只是没见过像毛人凤这块光洁漂亮、崭崭新的。欧洲货，银灿灿的面子上嵌着价值不菲的装饰；不带铭刻，不见划痕。阎锦文是聪明人，明白这块表八成是哪个人物上贡给毛人凤以表心意的；而毛人凤不把它当自己的东西，随随便便就落在阎锦文那儿了。  
兴许局座早就忘了——阎锦文捏着那表壳，寻得一处空桌坐下，自顾自地预见那块被主人遗忘的表的下场。  
若换个人，必定不再找这层麻烦，就当局座赞他护卫有功，赏他的。即使不换人，只换个平日里的阎锦文，那也不大在意，整个上海等他做的事多了去了，挂心远远的毛人凤，跟马屁拍在马腿上差不多。  
不过，阎锦文上了火车，他就不是平日里的阎锦文，而是要把价值连城的表塞到南京的疯子。  
走前阎锦文打电话过去旁敲侧击想问出局座行踪，但那边对这样的提问总是模棱两可，闹了半天也不明白毛人凤到底在不在南京。  
阎锦文此行，盲目得很。  
什么东西都乱了，从那块表落到阎锦文手里开始。  
总觉得，光是捏在手里还不够。阎锦文正想把它掏出来翻看一番，餐车进来一人，脚下顿了顿，就径直往他这边来了。  
阎锦文一警惕，那人停下，连个招呼都不打，就在阎锦文对面那空位坐下。  
阎锦文是带了家伙的，但场合不便，只能比划着手势，抬头逼上对方视线。  
……毛人凤？阎锦文脸上微愣，不着痕迹地再打量一番——不错，就是毛人凤。  
他离开上海已有十多天了，怎么会出现在这列火车上？

照理说，长官出现，阎锦文该好好问候；但在这鱼龙混杂的餐车里来一个“局座”，实在不妥。或许是阎锦文的犹豫传到毛人凤眼中，对面先开口了。  
“大公子闹了点事，帮着擦屁股。”  
悄悄地来，悄悄地走——这才是毛人凤。阎锦文就看他一身洋服，唇上带着薄须，没打理多少，真有种南北奔波的商贾模样。  
大公子前段时日来过上海，大张旗鼓，大刀阔斧，里头牵牵扯扯得罪不少人物。大公子走了，后面的事情，只有毛人凤这边出面。  
不知十多天前那次是不是也跟大公子有关。阎锦文对着这男人，有些不知如何接过话茬儿。于公于私，一身尴尬。  
毛人凤倒是自然，悠闲的模样，点了东西点了烟，就手抽了张日报，读得心不在焉。阎锦文此刻没这种耐心，上来的东西吃也不是，不吃也不是，像是要等局座发话才能动手似的。  
幸好毛人凤及时想起他来：“你是怎么？没人让你过去吧？”  
这话问的，叫阎锦文以为，整个国家机构里大大小小，头头脑脑，一举一动他毛人凤了若指掌。  
在毛人凤面前，支吾不得。阎锦文也不多想，既然遇上了，那就遇上吧，该做的事情提前了些，也是做。  
还没来得及再仔细看看那块表，阎锦文就把它摆在桌上，推到对面去。  
毛人凤果然眯起眼睛，看看亮锃锃的表，又看看阎锦文，一副不大记得的模样。  
阎锦文知道心里预计的事情成真了，那块别人塞到手里的新表，早跟着那段朦胧迷茫的事情，抛到毛人凤脑袋后面去了。  
“……在你那儿？”毛人凤嘴上没什么犹豫，脱口而出，说完才琢磨一回，“对，在你那儿。”  
毛人凤总算是记起来了，记起那块表，记起上海那边有这么个能得着他落下的贴身之物的阎锦文。  
见毛人凤还记得，阎锦文腰背都挺直了些，再次打量起没有立刻伸手拿取表的毛人凤。  
眼前这位局座，正值壮年，那身板儿穿着军装一派虎狼之辈，换上西装，又透出一缕精明气度。脸上那些神情，偶尔板上面孔，也笑，笑得从不厉害，如今的场合，仿佛松懈得很，就跟酒馆里的兵痞一般，难得的坏样儿。阎锦文看，看十多天前看过的东西，也看十多天前没看过的东西。  
其实要说身体这东西，不论男女，一熟，自然能酿出味道；可他明明没跟毛人凤的熟络过，味道就在那儿了。  
毛人凤做事，不必给阎锦文这层次的下面人一个理由：前次去上海也是，搭上阎锦文也是，那表也是……阎锦文至少还听说了此次上海之行和大公子的一些由头，还不至被彻底隔到毛人凤的外面。  
说起那表，毛人凤总算是拿起那表，远远地比在车窗前，任光亮折在表壳上，泛过灿烂的光。  
“这东西，人硬塞的，我不想要。”毛人凤说着，抿着烟的嘴角弯了弯，颇有点得意的味道，“心里头准得很，用不着表——没多大意思。”  
话音刚落，表又被扔在桌上，闷钝的声音连持续的机会都没有。  
阎锦文就觉得眼神跟着那表落下，跟着那表定住，没想到的是，表面上竟能映出毛人凤的影子。  
阎锦文知道毛人凤会不大喜欢这块新表——人多恋旧，让人一时接受件新物事，难。只不过阎锦文一直以为他是有旧表的，没想到，他根本不需要表。  
他的毕竟是他的，不论新旧，不喜欢也是他的。可眼下毛人凤的态度，怎么看都是要把这东西扔了算了。想想自己究竟为何来到这火车上，究竟为何遇见毛人凤，阎锦文被那刺眼的光模糊了眼中的形象，无端迷惑起来。  
他阎锦文，到底是为了什么？  
擅离职守，往南京跑一趟不易，更何况现在是什么时年，他又是什么样的身份。阎锦文来时就攥着这么一个虽然价值显赫但无足轻重的东西，毫无理由地觉得自己攥着了整个天整个地。  
可惜那片看似辽远的天地，都是那毛人凤两指一捏就会碎散的脆弱东西。  
阎锦文在上海时而算个有头脸的人物，在队员面前，在驻军面前，吃得开，也是江湖大哥。现在居然带着二十多岁毛头小子一般的冲劲，奔着虚渺的目标，揣着块破表就走——他到底为了谁如此折腾？毛人凤吗？  
阎锦文此刻，不想对着对面那人。  
“你就为这表？”毛人凤也停了许久，才问他一句；听得出，毛人凤也不大信。  
这下就不能继续沉默下去了。阎锦文不假思索，还知道他的本分：“您的东西，怎么敢怠慢？”  
阎锦文有些怕，怕毛人凤听了他这话，扔过来一句“这表就你留着吧”。  
但毛人凤在笑，垂头呼呼地笑了，笑得有些出乎阎锦文的意料。  
毛人凤在打量他，颇有些仔细的意思，阎锦文不知道是第几次，但绝对是前前后后最认真的一次。  
“正巧，锦文啊，我这儿还有件事儿找你做去。”  
他什么级别，毛人凤什么级别，能从局座这里直接领命，阎锦文背后抽直了，直盯住毛人凤的眼睛。  
那眼底里有笑意。  
“你下站就下，折回去。”毛人凤边说边把烟捻了，像是要走，又像是知道饭菜将至，备着大快朵颐，“余下的，等会儿去我包厢跟你说说。”  
就因为这句话，阎锦文的地位，在隐秘的地方，蓦地变了。  
餐车上的服务员平稳地送来吃食，量少盘大，占去桌面不少地方。阎锦文眼看着还在桌上的表要被波及，正要取来护着，没想到另一只手快了一步。  
那块新表，终于稳稳妥妥地落在毛人凤的手心里。  
“人说这两地火车经常延误，以后跑得多了，有个表也许方便。”毛人凤也不看那表，直接收进里层衣袋，那动作，倒不像是没用过表的。  
一块新表，总算从阎锦文兜里，去了毛人凤兜里。  
上海往南京的旅途，还没到达，便已终结。  
算来算去，阎锦文是追不上毛人凤的脚步的。  
等桌子那边又摊开了报纸，又点起了烟，阎锦文眼中的场面，竟也回去了——好像那块表还在那儿，好像那星星点点刺目光芒还残着。  
后来有不少人看见毛人凤那块表，只是谁都不知道，那块表在它还崭新的时候，是从阎锦文的手上，送到毛人凤怀里去的，送到那紧贴着心窝的地方去的。  
从前，阎锦文只见过毛人凤两面，见过也是见过，远远守着护着罢了，以他的身份位置，是怎么也追不上毛人凤的脚步的。  
不过，有时候就要敢于从单程的火车上下来。  
逆向而行，总有点胜算。

 

END


End file.
